OLIVER!
by You-Can-Be-Your-Own-Miracle
Summary: It's ok to love one of your best friends. That is the way it is for Lilly. She loves Oliver. How sad do you think she would be if Oliver died, on Miley's birthday? Read to find out if Oliver dies!


It was Miley's birthday and Lilly, Oliver and her were going to go to the mall. It was a nice day out so they walked to the mall. As they were walking to the mall they passed by Lilly's favorite skateboard shop.

"Oh my gosh look at that new board!" squealed Lilly looking at a pink and black skateboard.

"Come on Lilly it's Miles birthday let her do what she wants not what we want" said Oliver. Lilly did the puppy pout. Miley couldn't stand seeing her friends sad unless they were mad at her but still then she couldn't bear it and that's why if they get in a fight it's only for about 5 minutes.

"You want it?" asked Miley taking out her wallet. She held out $500. for the skateboard.

"Really?" asked Lilly in astonishment. Lilly was looking at the money.

"Yeah! It's Hannah money I'm sure" said Miley handing the money to Lilly. Lilly took the money and hugged Miley.

"You rock!" screamed Lilly running in the to the store.

"She really is obsessed with skating," said Oliver. He started pretending he was skating around. He started running around like a maniac. That made Miley laugh. A dog walker and its poodle were walking in the street. Oliver ran out and jumped over the poodle and fell to the ground purposely. Miley started cracking up. Oliver got up and brushed himself off. Now everything to happen so slowly when it really happened quicker then you ever could imagine. Car brakes start screeching. Miley looked. A car was coming strait at Oliver.

"OLIVER! Screamed Miley but it was to late. Oliver was on the ground. Miley ran to Oliver. Lilly came out with her new skateboard not knowing what had happened.

"Thank you so much…" said Lilly. Lilly looked to wear Miley was on the ground with Oliver. She ran over to them seeing Oliver was on the ground.

"Oh My Gosh what happened!?" asked Lilly.

"He got hit by the car the car driver just drove away when he saw Oliver and I already called the ambulance" said Miley as if she was more scared than she has ever been. In a minute or two the ambulance finally arrived. The ambulance took Oliver to the back of the truck. Lilly and Miley rode up front even though they wanted to stay with Oliver. The got to the hospital and rushed Oliver into a room. They put all these machines on them. Miley and Lilly stood outside of the room and looked in the window. They were so scared.

"Lilly?" asked Miley almost bursting into tears.

"Yeah Miles?" said Lilly looking at Miley.

"What if he doesn't make it" said Miley with tears rolling down her cheek. Lilly looked at her and didn't know what to say. Lilly shook her head. Tears started rolling down Lilly's cheeks too. They just looked at each other. Miley started bawling. Lilly put her arm around Miley to try and comfort her.

"It's going to be all right," said Lilly. But it wasn't. An hour after they had got to the hospital Oliver was announced dead. The girls cried they're hearts out. They went to Miley's house still crying. Lilly slept over that night. They decided not to get over the death of Oliver so they watched videos of them no matter how long they cried. The girls finally went to sleep at 11:00.When they woke up next morning they didn't talk at all. They sat on the couch and watched T.V.. Then Lilly had to go home. Miley went to her room and turned on her CD player. She turned on one of her favorite songs. She listened to the song and thought.

OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW  
DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY  
LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS

"Why did this have to happen on my birthday she" she thought.

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

Miley kept singing the song and she though about Oliver every once in a while.

_SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD  
DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE  
COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW  
HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?  
I GET ANGRY TOO   
WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU  
WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS  
AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE  
LET ME COME ALONG  
'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG _

_I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU   
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU _

_AND WHEN...  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY  
YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE  
YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN _

_I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU _

_I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU _

Miley started crying when her dad walked in.

"It's going to be ok bud" said Robbie Ray walking over to his daughter.

"How do you know?" said Miley falling onto a pillow. Robbie Ray sat down on a chair.

"Well there are some things a daddy just knows," said Robbie. Robbie got up hugged Miley then went for his daily jog.

LILLY' HOUSE

When Lilly got home shortly after Robbie Ray went for his jog she also went upstairs and turned on her CD player. She turned on one of her favorite songs and though about Oliver.

_I can only imagine _

_What it will be like _

_When I walk _

_By your side _

_I can only imagine _

_What my eyes will see _

_When your face _

_Is before me _

_I can only imagine_

"Oliver come back please why did you have to dye this way?" though Lilly bursting into tears.

_Surrounded by Your glory, what will my heart feel _

_Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still _

_Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall _

_Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_When that day comes _

_And I find myself _

_Standing in the Son _

_I can only imagine _

_When all I will do _

_Is forever _

_Forever worship You _

_I can only imagine _

_Surrounded by Your glroy, what will my heart feel _

_Will I dance for you Jesus or in awe of you be still _

_Will I stand in your presence or to my knees will I fall _

_Will I sing hallelujah, will I be able to speak at all _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine _

_I can only imagine_

Lilly had no one to comfort her because no one was ever home. Her dad was a policeman and he had to work all day and didn't get home until 12:00 midnight and then he had to leave at 5:00 in the morning. Lilly's mom worked out of state so only every once in a while did she see her mom. Lilly's little sister, Lillian, was at her Grandma's in Florida. Lilly was asked to go to Florida to see her grandma but she couldn't miss Miley's birthday. Lilly's older sister, Juliana, was at collage and when she was done with collage she was moving to England, So Lilly just sat there listening to the song over and over again. She tried to do something to get her mind off of Oliver. She tried to make up saying witch was one of her and Miley's favorite thing to do. She made up a saying and said it over and over again.

"Some days I want to be a total tomboy and others I want to be a glamorous Girly girl but whatever I want to be ill still be me and no one can change that," recited Lilly. She wrote it down and then remembered something Miley had said.

_Flashback_

_Lilly was over at Miley's house as usual and they had nothing to do._

"_Lilly!! I got it!! We could make a thing where we make up sayings!" said Miley._

"_Good idea Miley!" said Lilly_

"_Just one rule" said Miley staring into space._

"_Yes?" Lilly looking Miley in the eye. Miley looked over at Lilly._

"_The saying have to be true or they have to mean something" said Miley. Lilly looked at Miley with a confused expression on her face but then she seemed to get what Miley was saying. They made a promise that in times of need they would make up sayings. Then they spit shook, and started thinking of new sayings._

_End of flashback._

Lilly's saying did mean something. It meant that you are who you are no matter what people think of you and no matter how you dress you're always the same person. She made up a few about Oliver deciding its not so good to forget so suddenly she recited them over and over.

"A Million Words Would Not Bring You Back, I Know Because I've Tried. Neither Would A Million Tears, I Know Because I've Cried."

"There is one pain I often feel which you will never know because it is caused by the absence of you."

"Who do you turn to when the only person who can stop you from crying is the one who is making you cry?"

Lilly looked through the pages of her notebook they were filled with sayings. She read them all when she got to a page she read the title. "Oliver why?" it said. They were saying she wrote when she found out that Oliver only though of her as a friend. They weren't going out but Lilly kind of liked Oliver.

_Flashback_

"_Lilly you like Oliver don't you?" asked Miley. They were standing at Lilly's locker._

"_Just a little not enough to go out with him though" said Lilly looking in her locker._

"_But if he wanted to go out with you would you go out with him?" asked Miley curiously. _

"_Heck Yeah" said Lilly laughing._

"_Then I'll go ask him if he likes you more than a friend" said Miley turning to walk._

"_Miley!" said Lilly but it was to late Miley was already at Oliver's locker asking him the question. Miley came back about a minute later._

"_So?" asked Lilly with a smile on her face._

"_He just likes you as a friend" said Miley. The smile disappeared from Lilly's face._

"_Oh.. that's ok" said Lilly. But it wasn't she had kind of expected Oliver to say no. When school was out Lilly got on the bus. When it came to her stop she ran to her house got out her note book and started writing sayings._

_"I understand that with loves comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?"_

_"As I sat here I was trying to think of all the times you hurt me and made me cry. . . Hoping and wishing it would make me like you less. But it didn't. Because all the times I could remember were the ones when you showed me that you cared. . . I didn't want to believe that you ever did You walk by me everyday and say hello. Everyday you take time out to listen to me. You talk to me, smile at me, laugh with me, and have fun with me. Well, I talk, smile and laugh too, but inside I'm hurting. Deep down it hurts to be with you because I love you and you are only a friend."_

_" There are times when I cant decide whether to see you or not, I want to see you because I miss you but there are times when I don't want to see you because every time I do, the fact that you don't see me the way that I see you hurts me even more ... "_

_End of flash back_

Lilly had gotten over Oliver. It was just a phase she was going through. Lilly read then rest of her notebook. Then at nearly 10:00 she fell asleep. The next morning her sister came home from grandmas and Lilly had to watch her all day. Lilliana was a 6-year-old girl with curly blonde hair. Lillian and Lilly had almost nothing in common. Lilly was a tomboy and Lilliana was a girly girl. Lilly was wearing plaid shorts and a striped collared shirt and a hat. Lilliana was wearing a mini skirt with a pink tank top and had her hair up in a messy bun.

"What wrong?" asked Lilliana jumping on Lilly's bed besides her and throwing her Hannah Montana purse on the floor. Lilliana did not know that Miley was Hannah Montana just that Lilly and Miley were great friends and that Miley though Lilliana was adorable.

"Oh I'll tell you later. Do you want to go see Miley it was her birthday yesterday" said Lilly hoping her sister would say yes. She was in desperate need to see Miley.

"Sure!" said Lilliana. They went to Miley's house. They found her still In her pajamas sitting on the couch.

"Happy One day late birthday Miley!" said Lilliana running up to Miley. Miley stood there and hugged Lilliana.

"Thank goodness" said Miley "Lilly? Does she know? Lilly shook her head.

"Do I know what?" asked Lilliana looking up at Miley. Miley picked Lilliana up and carried her up to her room.

"Lilliana, You know Oliver?" asked Miley. Lilliana nodded. Lilliana loved Oliver.

"I love Oliver he is my best friend that's a boy ever!" said Lilliana smiling.

"Oliver is gone Lilliana he got h-hit by a-a c-car y-yesterday" Miley managed to say.

"NO!" screamed Lilliana then she began to cry. Miley put her arm around Lilliana and Lilly did the same and then they were all crying. An hour later they were all done crying.

"Lilliana you like Hannah Montana don't you?" asked Miley.

"Yes who doesn't" said Lilliana.

"Here are tickets to her show tomorrow" said Miley handing tickets to Lilliana.

"Thank you!" said Lilliana hugging Miley. That night Lilliana went to the concert with Lilly. Hannah came on.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend who died yesterday on my birthday and I'm going to his funeral tomorrow" said Hannah.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you where  
Didn't think twice or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me, where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get use to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million 

All this time I was looking for love  
Try make things work that weren't good  
Enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest  
Stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the ruff  
When I'm mad at you; you pull out your velvet  
Gloves

I feel drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smiling all over  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it   
You're one in a million

I feel drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smiling all over  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes

_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink  
Of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million_

After the concert they went back to Miley's house.

"That is so scary that Hannah Montana's birthday was yester just like Miley and she had a friend that was a boy that dies yesterday" said Lilliana.

"Lilliana I have to tell you something" said Miley " and promise you wont get mad ok?"

"I promise" said Lilliana.

"I'm Hannah Montana and you have to swear not to tell anyone," said Miley.

"Your Hannah Montana?" asked Lilliana " oh and I swear I wont tell anyone"

"Yes I'm Hannah and your sister Lilly is Lola who do you want to be?" asked Miley.

"Ill be hmmm… Dakota Scott!" said Lilliana.

"Ok well you need a disguise" said Lilly.

"Come on we will take you shopping" said Miley. They went to the mall. The first place they went to was the wig shop. The got a long brown-haired wavy wig. Then they went to Limited Too. They got a hat like Lilly always wears. Knee length plaid shorts and a striped collared shirt. They went to Miley's house and got ready for the concert tonight.

"Lilly I modeled my look after you since in real life I'm a girly girl and so now I'm Dakota the tomboy" said Lilliana. Lilly smiley and hugged her sister. They went to the concert and it was Hannah's last song.

"Ok Everybody this is my last song for tonight and I want you to meet two of my friends Lola Lafonda and Dakota Scott" said Hannah. Lola and Dakota walked out. " And I'd like to dedicate this song to them so ya'll can just stay on stage. It was the end of Hannah's song when she had the two girls dance with her.

"_A true friend_

_you're here till the end_

_you pull me aside when something ain't write _

_talk to me now and into the night_

_till its alright again_

_your true friend _

_your true friend"_

They went backstage.

"That was awesome Hannah what was Oliver's name?" asked Lilliana. Miley had completely forgotten about Oliver so had Lilly.

"Oliver didn't have a name" said Miley crying.

"Sorry for bringing him up, I though you were still thinking about him" said Lilliana.

"Its ok" said Miley hugging Lilliana. "Ya'll want to sleep over tonight we have to go to Oliver's funeral tomorrow and I could help get ya'll ready." They went over to Miley's house and slept over. The next day they went to the mall to get manicures and pedicures, they got there hair done and they went shopping for dresses. Lilly got a green silk dress with a lace top. Lilliana got a halter-top dress that was baby blue.

"What about you Miley?" asked Lilly.

"You know the dress I wore on the night of the 70's dance. The one I used to try and impress Jake with?" asked Miley.

"Yeah" said Lilly.

"I'm wearing that Oliver had said to me it was his favorite dress of mine so I'm wearing that" said Miley. They went back to Miley's house and got dressed. They went to the funeral. They all cried. Then the funeral was over.

"Lilliana were is Lilly?" asked Miley looking around.

"I don't know she was just standing right here," said Lilliana. They looked all over the church. They couldn't find Lilly. Miley called Lilly several times but she never answered. They went back to the spot they had started and gave up. So they started walking home when they found one of Lilly's shoes on the sidewalk. Miley picked it up and there was a note inside. Miley read it out loud

"Dear Miley and Lilliana,

Don't come looking for me. You don't need to. I'm doing what I have to do and don't stop me.

Lilly"

They kept walking toward Miley's house. They found Lilly's other shoe along the way but it had no note in it.

"Miley she loves going to the park to think let's head there" said Lilliana. They started walking towards the park when it started raining. They got to the park and Lilly was sitting on a bench, soaking wet. Lilly saw Miley and Lilliana and got up and started running she ran to the street and Miley and Lilliana ran after her. Lilly ran out in the street and stood in the middle.

"Didn't you get my note!?" screamed Lilly. A car horn started honking Lilly looked at it. It was coming straight her and she stood still.

"LILLY! Lilliana you stay here" screamed Miley through the rain. Miley ran out in the street grabbed her friend and ran her to the other side.

"Lilly! What were you thinking?" asked Miley her hair messed up because of the rain.

"I was thinking I needed to be with Oliver. I still love him Miley" said Lilly bursting into tears. They waited for cars to stop then they crossed the street. They went to the playground and got in a tunnel were they would be dry and they would stay there till the rain lightened up. Lilly cried. Lilly laid her head on Miley's shoulder and Miley put her arm around Lilly. Lilliana fell asleep in Miley's lap. About three hours later there was no rain anymore just the moon and stars. They walked to Miley's house in a warm May night. Miley carried Lilliana home because Lilliana was sleeping. When they got to Miley's house they put Lilliana to bed and then Miley and Lilly started writing sayings. They fell asleep around 3:00 in the morning. They will never forget Oliver.

Journals

Miley's Journal.

I cried whenever I found Oliver had died. Every year on my birthday now when I have a birthday party it won't be just my party but Oliver's party too. Lilly and Lilliana are great friends and I'm lucky to have them.

Miles

Lilly's Journal

I love Oliver and nothing can change that and Miley and Lilliana are the best.

Lilly

Lillian's journal.

I was so sad when I found out Oliver died but I'm glad that now I am Dakota Scott.

Lilliana

Oliver's Journal.

One time Miley asked me if I like Lilly more than a friend I said No but I do like her more than a friend. Today is Miley's birthday and I'm going to ask Lilly if she wants to be my Girlfriend.

I love you Lilly

Oliver

Lilly and Miley found Oliver's journal about two weeks after his death. They read it and saw the page. Lilly cried now knowing that Oliver loved her back made her happy.


End file.
